One Hot Day
by Lance Robert Weeler
Summary: Now that Clark Kent he has revealed all his secrets, Lana Lang feels the need to return the favour. Will the only person she’s ever trusted enough to tell her secret accept her for what she is? I would...


Title: One Hot Day  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: AU after Rush.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the show or any of the characters. If I did, they'd be on HBO, where you know I'd be doing naughty things with them.  
  
Summary: Now that Clark Kent he has revealed all his secrets, Lana Lang feels the need to return the favour. Will the only person she's ever trusted enough to tell her secret accept her for what she is? I would...  
  
*******************************************  
  
A heat wave is ripping through Smallville like a raging bull. The National Weather Service predicts temperatures up in the 100s and it looks like their estimates were too conservative. I look out at the farm, seeing the familiar ripple in the air behind the engine of the tractor. The sun beats down directly above me, making me think twice about this little sojourn, but I persist, waving to Mr. Kent as I walk.  
  
Who would have thought after two long years, Clark Kent would reveal everything to me. Stunned could not properly express the emotions that went through me at that moment. I remember staring at him, dumbstruck, as he lifted the truck over his head and twirled it around like a pizza. The next thing I know, he's standing over me holding my head and calling my name after I blacked out.  
  
When I finally awoke, I noticed his eyes were like a deer's trapped in headlights. I could tell tears were threatening to break out from the glassy whites of his eyes, which were waiting for some kind of response from me. All I could get out was pitiful 'wow,' before coming to my senses and kissing him. The walls between us crashed down that very moment, and everything that was holding us back vanished. or so he thought.  
  
He told me everything I wanted to hear, and more. He was tired of hurting me, tired of his secret keeping us apart. He told me he trusted me - he told me loved me, that he always loved me. He told me about all the pain, the frustration, and all the time he sat up there in his loft, looking for me through his telescope, thinking he'd never be able to tell me.  
  
Little did he know that I had a secret of my own. And the fact that his secret dwarfs mine by a colossal margin, brings great shame to me. But still, the fear I feel is real - revealing myself to him might alter his entire perception of me. And even though Clark is an alien, he's still the same Clark Kent we all know and love. If people were to know the real Lana Lang. I don't even want to think about it. Whitney never knew, and I pray to God Nell never does either.  
  
My skin starts to itch. The heat only amplifies the nervousness I feel as the sweat drips down my forehead. I stand there a few feet from the loft, just staying there, still unsure of whether to go through with this or not. Suddenly, I feel his presence behind me. He knows I can feel him. I brace myself, knowing what's going to happen next.  
  
I close my eyes as he grabs me, and speeds us into his loft, the draft cooling me. I find myself on the couch, lying atop a smirking Clark Kent, a tight musky tee shirt covering his firm pecs.  
  
"Hi," he says whimsically.  
  
That's another great thing about me knowing his secret. He seems so playful, so carefree now that he has nothing to hide. He looks more like a normal teenager than some super-hero with the weight of the world on his shoulders. It suits him.  
  
"Hi," I smile back, not failing to notice how tightly his hands are wrapped around me. "You're holding me a little tight, Clark. I kinda like it."  
  
"I bet. So what brings you to my humble abode?"  
  
The heat inside me swells up, not only from the proximity of our bodies, but from the apprehension I feel from the answer to his question. I smile weakly and stall.  
  
"You wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure, just give me a sec to change," he says as he lifts both us up with little effort.  
  
*****  
  
I find myself on the porch waiting for him, trying out ways of telling him in my head. None of them seem very appealing. Maybe I'll just show him.  
  
"Show me what?" he asks from behind me.  
  
Shit I thought out loud. "A surprise. Later."  
  
"Okay. got a surprise for you too," he says, before pulling out something from behind his back. Ice cream cones.  
  
"Wow, for me?" I ask innocently.  
  
He smiles, handing it to me. "A sweet treat for a sweet girl."  
  
"I'm not all that sweet you know."  
  
"Yeah you are. So where are we going?"  
  
"How about my house?"  
  
"Your house?" he asks, his voice cracking just a bit.  
  
"Yeah, my house. Chloe and Gabe are in Metropolis this weekend. I'm all alone. won't you keep me company?"  
  
"Of course I will," he replies, putting an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Besides, I sort of want to tell you something."  
  
"It's not something bad is it?"  
  
"No, not really," I say in an unconvincing tone. I bite my bottom lip and hope he doesn't notice.  
  
*****  
  
The ice cream is gone too soon, and the heat refuses to go away. When we get in the door we rush into the kitchen and open the freezer door. The wave of cold air we expect doesn't come. Brownout - the fridge just another victim of the dog days of summer. I look over to Clark, expecting him to do something, but he stares back and shrugs his shoulders as if to say 'what do you want me to do?'  
  
"Fan me!" I yell out, little bitchier than I would have liked.  
  
"Alright, jeez, you're so bossy!" he says before he starts swinging his hands with super-speed, bringing the relief that I sought.  
  
It really pays to have boyfriend with super powers. That's on top of the body of a Greek god. His fresh tee shirt is moist yet again, revealing everything underneath in fine detail. I stare a little too long as I start to feel a chill.  
  
"That's enough, Clark, thanks."  
  
He stops. "No, thank you," he replies looking down at my blouse.  
  
I gasp and cover my breasts and give him my best scowl.  
  
"What, you're allowed to look and I'm not? You might as well put your hands down, I have x-ray vision - "  
  
His words are cut off by my hand slapping his cheek. His head snaps back a bit but bounces right back in place. Damn him.  
  
"You can't hurt me."  
  
"Oh is that so." I say before poking my fingers into his ribs.  
  
"Hey, stop that!" he pleads as I chase him around the kitchen table and up the stairs, poking him all the way.  
  
You wouldn't know it just by looking, but not only was Clark Kent from a being from another world, he was also extremely ticklish. Sure, he could stop me anytime he wants, but he plays along anyway, letting me have my fun. And boy is it fun. He finally gives up in my room, holding his hands up in the air, giving me those of puppy dog eyes of mercy. He looks so cute, that I roughly shove him onto the bed and slide my body along his.  
  
"Hey, didn't you say you wanted to tell me something?"  
  
I rub his chest and kiss his collarbone, ignoring his question.  
  
"Lana?" he asks in a nagging tone.  
  
I look up at him and sigh. "I'm not sure if you really want to know."  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Fine. I've sort have been hiding something from you - from everyone. It's sort of shocking, but I'm hoping that you'll understand."  
  
"Lana, of course I'd understand. We trust each completely - don't we?"  
  
"Yeah we do. I've never felt close enough to anyone to tell them my secret, but I figure it's only fair that I let you know what you're getting into. What I'm trying to say is. I just can't say it. It's hard. You might not look at me the same way again."  
  
"How could I look at you differently? I love you. Nothing you could tell me about you could change that. Lana, what is it about you?"  
  
"I can't say - I just can't find the words."  
  
"Could you show me?"  
  
"Huh? Please tell me you didn't say that."  
  
"Show me? Please?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, Lana, whatever it is, I wanna know."  
  
"Fine, you asked for it. Close your eyes until I tell you to open them."  
  
*****  
  
I do so, lying there patiently as she extracts herself from on top of me. As she gets up, our shirts slowly stick together for a moment. I hear her open her closet door and shuffle through some outfits and moving some boxes. She closes herself in the closet while I wait. I wonder what it is that's she's so reluctant to tell me. How could it be worse than being an alien?  
  
The closet door creaks open as she's done whatever it is she's doing. She saunters over to me and straddles my stomach. I swallow hard and move to speak, but she stops me.  
  
"Not a word," she says confidently. "Put your arms up and keep your eyes closed."  
  
I comply, and she grabs my wrists roughly. Cold metal is slung around them and I hear the clicks securing me in place.  
  
"Lana?" I ask questioningly as I open my eyes. I'm stunned to see her decked out in leather, metal studs, and fishnet stockings, a large riding crop in her hand.  
  
"It's Mistress to you. and I didn't tell you to open your eyes," she states, bringing the crop down on my chest with all her strength.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I wrote more but it becomes NC-17. You can check it out on the Sweet Fan Fic forum until I finish and find a place to archive it: 


End file.
